


Day off

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Butts, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: I had the day off!, and spend it in this... what a good day :3
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
